Tears of a Fallen Angel
by HellsAngel545
Summary: Alternate reality. A girl named Angel appears in the middle of Central Park and meets the saiyan prince. I know the summary sucks but trust me. It's better than it seems. This is a result of me and an angels heart rpging on aim


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!! I do own most of the original characters. An angel's heart owns half of them.

Summary: Alternate reality. A girl named Angel appears in the middle of Central Park and meets the saiyan prince. I know the summary sucks but trust me. It's better than it seems. Oh and Vegeta's last name is pronounced Koh.

Prologue

A young girl around, it seemed, 19 sat up groggily in the midst of Central Park. She held a hand to her head and looked around carefully getting to her feet. She walked a short way to a bench and sat down carefully folding her legs in a way so the boys in the park could in no way see up her skirt. She stared out at the people walking along the path in front of her.

'Now,' she though to herself firmly. 'I know who I am. Now to figure out why I am here… and where I came from.'

"Vegeta!" the young saiyan prince's arrange wife said holding up a dress. "How about this one?"

Vegeta just gave her 'the look' which she scoffed at and he sighed and walked over to the window and stared coldly out it into Central Park. He looked down at the only things nice about this whole thing as they tugged on his shirt. His three-year-old son, Trunks, and his two-year-old sister, Bulla.

"Daddy?" Trunks say his eyes pleading. "Can we go to the pawk while mommy shoops?" Vegeta felt that rare smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Anything to get out of here," he said finally and picked up Bulla and took Trunks's hand and led them out of the store before Bulma could come out of the changing room.

Not even a ten-minute walk into the park Vegeta was on his last strand of patience with his children. Trunks was dashing everywhere and Bulla was squirming. Eventually he let the two half saiyans run off to the playground and he sat heavily on a bench next to a girl not much younger than he with waist long hair that was curled at the end.

"Those yours?" she said a hint of suppressed laughter in her voice.

"What of it?" for some reason the cold-hearted prince could not bring back the harsh edge in his voice when he spoke to her.

"Aren't you well," she paused and grinned at him, "A little young to be married and have kids."

"'M 20," he said lazily watching his kids run around. "Name's Vegeta Kou. You?"

"Angel Akki," she said after some hesitation. "I'm 19… I think."

"Think?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

"Maybe," she said cheerfully. "All I can remember is my name and birthday."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Vegeta was amused.

"If I lost my memory then there has to be a reason for it," she shrugged.

Their conversation was ended when both Vegeta's kids came up begging to go back.

"Nice meeting you," Vegeta said allowing a small grin to slip as he shook her hand. "My wife and I could probably help you with your memory. Just come by Capsule Corp. It's a big round building in the outskirts of town. You can't miss it," Vegeta then picked up both his kids and kicked off the ground and flew in the direction of the department store leaving Angel and a couple dozen people stunned in his wake.

"Where did you go?" Bulma asked as she glared at Vegeta who was gripping the steering wheel of the car in frustration.

"Trunks and Bulla wanted to go to the park," he snapped turning into the parking lot of Capsule Corp. "When will you get rid of this? People rarely park their cars anymore."

"Don't change the subject!" Bulma said heatedly. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"I'm older than you and can do what I want!" Vegeta yelled while taking Bulla and Trunks out of their car seats.

"But yet to get to the equipment in Capsule Corp., you had to marry me," Bulma smirked and folded her arms. "And before you can leave you have to father one more child."

Trunks hid behind his father holding onto his arm and Bulla did the same except she was holding onto his leg. Vegeta calmed himself down and put his hand on Trunks's head. Trunks, even though he was three understood his parents were not on good terms and knew that he and Bulla would be his mother's second leverage.

"Come on," Vegeta picked up Bulla and took Trunks's hand and walked up to Bulma. "Someday I'm gonna find another way out of this."

As he walked past her Bulma noticed his eyes weren't the same hard cold black. They were now a softer brown.


End file.
